


Harry Potter and the Fire Lizard's Life

by Storyreader21



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But keep memories after hatching, Egg Transformation, Fire Lizard (Dragonriders of Pern), Future gender bending, Harry escapes Dursley's, Main Characters become familiars, Random Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyreader21/pseuds/Storyreader21
Summary: In another attempt to save Harry from the Chamber of Secrets, Dobby the House Elf turned Harry and Hermione into Fire Lizards(from the Dragonriders of Pern series though that is the only connection to that series). This is there story.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> " **Hello.** " = Telepathy  
> " _Hello._ " = Fire Lizard Language
> 
> This is one of the new stories I mentioned(only one left to wait to be chosen)
> 
> Before you start you should know that at the end of the year after the basilisk is dealt with, but before summer, Harry will be turned into a female fire lizard.
> 
> A reminder I use a random number generator to decide which story is next to be updated, and next is Zelda.

In the Hogwarts Hospital Wing a young wizard named Harry Potter was sitting with a young catgirl named Hermione Granger while she was slowly being returned to normal after a failed attempt to find the Heir of Slytherin turned her into a Cat Girl. Since that failed, the two were now trying to figure out the monster.

"Hey look at this." Harry said. "Too bad we aren't this creature it would be good at avoiding whatever creature is attacking."

"Oh?" Hermione said. "What creature is it?"

"According to this it's called a Fire Lizard." Harry said. "They are small, carnivorous egg laying, warm blooded mammals related to dragons. They have four feet, and two wings, and are similar in shape to horses, but much smaller, and have green blood, eyes that change color based on mood, small knobs on the head, smooth soft skin, and the texture is similar to suede with a spicy sweet smell when clean. It has minor telepathy, empathy, and telekinesis, can breath fire after eating some sort of rock, but most importantly, they can teleport, in a way that can't be stopped, it's also rumored but not proven they can teleport through time. When combined with the minor telepathy, and empathy allowing it to sense danger before it gets close enough to attack it could easily get to safety."

"Huh." Hermione said, "That's the same name, description and abilities of a creature in a muggle story series called Dragon Riders of Pern by Anne McCaffrey. I didn't realize she was magical. And being one of those creatures would be a safe way to get away from the monster. Do you wish you were one?"

"No." Harry said after thinking about it. "I would enjoy it I think, but you're my friend, and as a muggle born you are in more danger then me. I wouldnt want to be one without you."

"Thanks." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Unknown to them, Dobby the House Elf overheard while trying to figure out a way to protect 'The Great Harry Potter Sir'. And figured that would work. So he focused his magic, and turned both of them into Fire Lizard eggs. He then started approaching to take them to safety but before he could he felt his master summoning him, and knowing better then to bring them to him, and deciding they would be safe in the hospital wing until he returned for them he left.

Unfortunately for Dobby, the eggs started getting too cold, and so Hogwarts, upon sensing its students in danger that wasn't connected to a founder's heir, teleported both eggs to a bowl of warm sand in the room of requirement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The eggs will be found next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding to Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> " **Hello.** " = Telepathy  
> " _Hello._ " = Fire Lizard Language
> 
> Before you start you should know that at the end of the year after the basilisk is dealt with, but before summer, Harry will be turned into a female fire lizard. And it will be a bit before they can send words across telepathically.
> 
> A reminder I use a random number generator to decide which story is next to be updated, and next was going to be the Naruto fic but when I tried to write it, that series is a bit too hard for me, so instead I will go with a Paw Patrol fic

It was the day the students returned to Hogwarts from Christmas Break, and a young first year Ravenclaw was once again locked out of the dormitory, and was walking around barefoot looking for a safe place to sleep. She found the room of requirement, though she did not know it was called that, and went to sleep in the bed provided.

In the middle of the night, she woke up, to a strange sound, when she looked around to find it she saw two eggs, that she recognized as Fire Lizard eggs from her research into magical creatures. Realizing they were about to hatch, and knowing they would be hungry, she looked around for some food for them, when she heard a pop from the side. Upon looking she saw a bowl of meat that she brought in front of her just in time for the two fire lizard eggs to hatch.

“I didn’t know Fire Lizards came in white.” Luna said surprised upon seeing the two confused white Fire Lizards, who then froze and looked up at her.

“ _Hermione?_ ” Harry asked in the language of Fire Lizards while staring at the girl that could hold both of them in her hands at the same time. “ _Am I dreaming are have we really been turned into Fire Lizards, and just hatched from an egg., and now have a giant Ravenclaw in front of us?_ ”

“ _It’s real._ ” Hermione said in shock in the same language while also staring. “ _Either that, or we are both dreaming. I recognize the girl, she is a first year by the name of Luna Lovegood. I saw her get sorted during the sorting ceremony._ ”

“ _A first year is that much bigger then us!_ ” Harry exclaimed in shock.

“ _Yes._ ” Hermione squeaked.

“Here you two must be hungry.” Luna said holding some meat out to them on her open palms, causing them to suddenly realize how hungry they were, and both rushed at the meat, devouring it, while somehow still having better manners then Ron Weasley at mealtimes.

Luna kept feeding them until they felt full, and started radiating contentment, as the full bellies, combined with their current bodies being freshly hatched caused them to start to go to sleep. 

“Oh. I can feel your emotions. You must have bonded with me. That means your my friends. I am so happy. I've never had a real friend before. The closest is Ginny Weasley, but she stopped talking to me when we got our Hogwarts letter’s. And as Fire Lizards, I don’t have to worry about you deciding not to be my friend, unless I do something horrible which means that you won’t dislike me to the point of stealing my things, and locking me out of the from just because I believe in creatures that the rest of the magical world believe don’t exist, like Nargles, and Crumpled-Horn Snorkack. Oh, I’ll have to get permission from my dad for you to come live with us. And my hair should be long enough to hide you so you can come to class with me. We'll have so much fun together.” Luna said radiating so much happiness at the idea of a friend that Harry and Hermione both felt that she needed them as Fire Lizards more then they needed to be human. Something that they decided to talk about after Luna picked them up, and placed them on the bed with her, and went to sleep with a happy smile on her face.

“ _Hermione._ Harry asked quietly “ _Is it bad that she is so happy, that I don’t want to ruin that by becoming Harry again? I mean, like we said when talking, being a Fire Lizard would allow us to avoid whatever is attacking students. Plus it would allow me to avoid returning to the Dursley's. Does that make me a bad person?_

“ _No, if anything I’m the bad person._ ” Hermione said. “ _After all, if it wasn’t for me becoming a Fire Lizard and my new instincts telling me that those creatures she spoke of are real, then I’m pretty sure the lack of proof, would have made me not believe her, just like the ones that bully her. Plus we are better suited for surviving the attacks, and can still attend classes. And I also feel the same way about not wanting to ruin her happiness by turning back to human._ ”

“ _You wouldn’t bully her though._ ” Harry assured. “ _One thing both of us have in common is the need to help others you might get a bit pushy, but you would never bully her. So have we decided to remain like this?_ ”

“ _Yeah._ ” Hermione said. “ _And thanks for cheering me up. Who knows, maybe now that we have wings of our own, maybe you can teach me to fly now that I no longer have to fear falling. You're a natural, and I have no doubt that carried over. Things will be different now, but I cant help but think it will be worth it. _”__

__“ _Your welcome. And I’d be glad to teach you._ ” Harry said, “ _And I feel the same._ ”_ _

__With that the two looked up at Luna's body knowing she was now their owner, but that she needed them as they are, and their desire to help others, wouldn’t let them do anything else(at least not when combined with the impressions loyalty that is), before curling up on her stomach and sleeping._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione are the type to want to help others, with the impression, unknown to them boosting that when it involves Luna, they are willing to stay Fire Lizards. However that doesn't mean there won't be a surprise when it comes to classes.
> 
> Speaking of which, does anyone know a good class schedule for Luna. She is a first year Ravenclaw, and I cant find a schedule for her that doesn't include electives from third year. And the schedule in book one is for Gryffindor. 
> 
> Finally, does anyone have any idea for names Luna can call Fire lizard Harry, and Hermione, please remember that Harry will be turned into a female before the end of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> " **Hello.** " = Telepathy  
> " _Hello._ " = Fire Lizard Language
> 
> Before you start you should know that at the end of the year after the basilisk is dealt with, but before summer, Harry will be turned into a female fire lizard. And it will be a bit before they can send words across telepathically. Specifically third year.
> 
> A reminder I use a random number generator to decide which story is next to be updated, and next is Paw Patrol
> 
> Since they do not know Harry and Hermione are fire lizards I had them given fire lizard names. If you suggest a better name I will change it.
> 
> The horcruxes will be ridiculously easy to deal with in this story, but there will other problems.

It had been several months since Harry and Hermione hatched, and it was now May, and a lot has changed. Harry and Hermione were labeled missing, and since there hadn’t been any attacks since then, it was decided that Harry really was the heir of Slytherin like the castle had been saying, and that he sacrificed Hermione somewhere for more power. Some people didn’t believe so at first, the same ones that didn’t believe when it was first said, but over time they eventually believed as well, due to the lack of attacks, when they were gone, as well as peer pressure, Ron believing the fastest, which really hurt the two. Even Dumbledore eventually believed that the piece of Voldemort in Harry's scar(that Harry didn’t know about) had succeeded in taking over Harry, due to the lack of attacks, not knowing that the real threat was a cursed book, just that it was connected to Voldemort. 

The only ones that didn’t believe it was Harry were Hermione, Luna, Draco Malfoy, who was furious that Potter was being called the Heir of Slytherin and a Slytherin named Daphne Greengrass. Luna and Daphne were actually friends now after meeting in the library, Luna due to cram due to Flitwick finding out about the bullying, while doing a patrol and having Harry and Hermione lead him to her after the Ravenclaws treated her badly for having two Fire Lizards*. After which he punished Ravenclaw house before giving Luna the chance to skip a year if she does good enough on the finals so she can not only get away sooner, but also as a way to say sorry that works very well for a Ravenclaw. While Daphne was there to avoid Malfoy's tantrum in the Slytherin common room.

They actually get along well, with Luna causing Daphne to loosen up from her ice mask, and Daphne helping Luna get over the bullying emotionally. On top of that they finally gave Harry and Hermione Fire Lizard names, due to not knowing they had names before. Harry was named Speedwing, due to his love of flying fast. And Hermione being named Lightscale, after wanting to read in the dark and causing her scales to glow with a soft light. Which also led to them discovering they could still use magic, though they had to use their tails as wands for most spells. Though it took a bit getting used to since their tails were behind them.

Speedwing and Lightscale also learned to go between(which turned out to be very good for Speedwing, since while Between you don’t exist, so horcruxes that go between are destroyed without destroying the container**) first by themselves, then with other items like quills, inkpots, school books, and an old diary they found in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom with the initials T.M. Riddle all of which they could now take Between.(the diary was useless so they just destroyed it in the fire when they were done.)

They also got better at sending emotions, and images, but still not enough to talk telepathically.

Currently they were in the library with Daphne helping Luna study when an Owl flew down to Luna with a letter.

“It's from daddy.” Luna said happy to finally receive a reply, he had been out of contact while searching for a crumple horned snorkack and finally was able to send a reply to the letter she sent after getting Speedwing and Lightscale, but before finding their gender. Though upon reading it she paled, and grabbed Speedwing in a hug.

“What’s wrong?” Daphne asked.

“I told daddy about the Fire Lizards when I Impressed them.” Luna said. “and he was happy for me, but he also knows Fire Lizards are intelligent, and doesn’t want any intelligent male living with me. He said I could keep any female fire lizard, but no male ones. But Speedwing is male, and other then you and Lightscale he is my only friend. What do I do?”

This caused Lightscale to join the hug with worry. While Daphne thought.

“Well I can’t watch him “Daphne said. “The Malfoys keep coming around trying to get a betrothal contract between me and Draco. But there might be something we can do. Though we will need some Slytherin cunning.”

“what do you mean?” Luna asked curious.

“Judging from what you said your dad doesn’t know their gender, right?” Daphne clarified.

“I wrote the letter before I found out.”

“as you know my family is in the potions business. One of the books I brought from the family library has a potion that can turn Speedwing into a girl permanently. If we brew it, that would solve the problem, but it is up to Speedwing.”

Luna Daphne and Lightscale looked at Speedwing who thought about it. 

“ _It is far better then returning to the Dursley's. And this way I can stay with you._ ” Speedwing decided with a nod before looking at Lightscale. “ _Will you help me adjust to being female?_ ”

“ _Of course._ ” She replied.

“Great.” Daphne said. “Now we just need the book and a place to brew. All of the ingredients are in the advanced potion kit I brought from home.”

Luna thought for awhile before saying “We can use Myrtle's bathroom. She told me Harry, Hermione, and Ron used it for that reason before Christmas when I talked to her after I found that diary we used for practice going Between.”

“Perfect. I’ll meet you there.” Daphne said, as Luna nodded with Lightscale and Speedwing hidden in her hair as they left the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm not very good at writing Luna. I like the character though. So I used this as an excuse to alter her personality so she doesn't talk about creatures so much. If anyone is willing to beta Luna's sections i will remove it. Though please suggest something that will let Luna skip a year to third year in order to be able to attend the yule ball during the triwizard tournament. 
> 
> **When you go between you dont exist, hence why you are in a void. Since Horcruxes bind someone to the world of the living, taking one beween(whether living or dead) temporarily breaks that connection, and forces the soul to the realm of the dead, which prevents it from being reapplied when it returns to existence which has a side effect of taking the identicall magic signature with it to the realm of the dead, leaving just the items, and any spells the creator of the horcruxes did not place on the object. Though they dont know that.
> 
> The basilisk will be dealt with next chapter, but will remain a secret.


End file.
